Dream
by Duckymomo-chan
Summary: Changmin akhirnya bisa merasakan jika mereka berlima kembali lagi. Namun sayang, semuanya hanya mimpi. Benarkah mereka bisa kembali berlima? TVXQ special 10 anniv fict for Cassie.Mind to RnR?


**A Wish**

**Cast:YunJaeYooSuMin**

**A DBSK Fanfiction **

**Presented by Duckymomo**

**Happy reading m_m**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah 8 waktu korea selatan ketika beberapa orang staff SM tengah sibuk mondar-mandir kesana kemari untuk menyiapkan pertunjukkan SMTown Week-TVXQ Time Slip yang akan berlangsung kurang dari setengah jam lagi. Terlihat kursi-kursi penonton di Kintex –Ilsan –sudah terisi lebih dari separuh. Beberapa dari penontonnya –yang tak lain adalah Cassie –terlihat sibuk mengobrol dengan temannya, membayangkan akan seperti apa penampilan Yunho dan Changmin nantinya dipanggung.

"Huft…." Sesekali Yunho menghela nafasnya setelah ia melirik kea rah penonton yang mulai memadati Kintex. Ini bukanlah penampilan pertamanya diatas debut, tentu. Namun entah mengapa dia selalu merasa gugup. "Changmin-ah, kau tidak gugup?" ujar Yunho pada dongsaeng sekaligus magnae satu-satunya di grupnya, Changmin, yang kini tengah tiduran di ruang make up dengan muka tertutup handuk.

"Biasa saja" jawabnya. "Hoahmmmmm….hyung, bangunkan aku 15 menit lagi, nde?" ujarnya setelah menguap lebar.

Changmin sudah bersiap memejamkan matanya ketika Yunho menyahut. "Mwo? Kau mau tidur? Konsernya 20 menit lagi, Changmin. Kau mau terlambat dan mengecewakan Cassie diluar sana?"

Changmin mendecak kesal. "Ck! Biarkan aku tidur sebentar saja, hyung. semalaman aku baru tidur jam 3 dan jam 6 pagi sampai jam 6 sore tadi aku belum istirahat" cerocos Changmin panjang lebar tanpa melepas handuk kecil dari wajahnya.

"Terserahlah apa maumu. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menyirammu dengan air kalau tidak bangun-bangun" ancam Yunho yang kini mulai beranjak untuk keluar ruangan.

"Nde, nde. Jangan lupa bangunkan aku, hyung!" teriak Changmin sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya, untuk sejenak.

XoXoXoXo

Sementara itu, Yunho yang kini sudah meninggalkan ruangan make up hanya untuk sekedar mencari angina diluar atau melakukan persiapan untuk konser nanti hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Changmin. Tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi. Jadwal yang terlalu padat kadang tak mengijinkan mereka untuk beristirahat meski hanya sedetik.

Sesekali, Yunho tersenyum saat ia berpapasan dengan staff di koridor. Namun seketika itu juga senyum Yunho lenyap saat seseorang yang tak ia kenal dengan jaket jumper berwarna abu-abu dengan tudung menutupi kepalanya dan kacamata hitam tebal tiba-tiba lewat didepannya. Ia tak tau siapa itu. Tapi sepertinya orang itu tak asing baginya.

"Ah, mungkin aku hanya salah lihat" ujarnya sebelum akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan koridor tempatnya berdiri mematung tadi.

XoXoXoXo

Konser SMTown Time Sleep Day 1 benar-benar berjalan dengan lancar, tak jarang Yunho tersenyum pada Cassie yang tengah menonton, meski begitu beberapa dari mereka dapat melihat ada kesedihan yang terpancar dari senyuman leader yang terkenal ramah itu. Dan tak jarang pula Changmin berusaha menjahili Yunho yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Yunho.

Anak satu ini benar-benar Evil, pikirnya.

"Apa kalian menikmati semua ini?" ujar Yunho pada para fans saat lagu Catch Me berakhir.

"Ndeee!" teriak fans menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya dan melirik Changmin yang berdiri di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan Changmin untuk berkata sesuatu. "Karena cinta dari kalian,tak ada jalan bagi kami untuk berhenti" ujar Changmin.

"Itu benar-benar kata yang cool dank au benar-benar tampan" ujar Yunho sembari tersenyum kea rah Changmin sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua kembali terdiam sesaat untuk mengambil nafas sejenak.

Perlahan namun pasti, lampu-lampu panggung mulai meredup dan cahaya dilayar semakin lama semakin cerah, menggantikan lampu-lampu itu sebagai sumber penerangan utama di stage. Saat ini tak ada warna lain selain warna putih samar dari stage dan juga red ocean yang terpampang didepan mereka.

Yunho sudah menundukkan kepalanya sedari tadi, sejak lampu utama stage dimatikan karena ia tau ia tak bisa untuk tidak menangis saat mengetahui VCR apa yang akan ditayangkan, Insa, salah satu ost fil yang dinyanyikan kekasih tercintanya, Jaejoong. Seolah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi, Changmin menepuk pelan pundak Yunho, memberi isyarat agar hyungnya itu tak menangis karena itu akan membuat beberapa fans yang berada dengan jarak sangat dekat dari mereka pasti akan mengetahui jika Yunho menangis.

Namun, air mata Yunho tak jadi keluar saat ia menyadari VCR belum juga diputar, terbukti belum ada suara yang keluar dari speaker yang ada disana. Oke. Yunho mulai merasa kalau ada yang tak beres disini. Apa speakernya mendadak rusak? Mengingat layar utama masih menyala meski tanpa gambar atau apa pun, jadi lupakan saja anggapan jika mendadak mati lampu di Kintex.

Baru saja Yunho akan pergi ke belakang, ke tempat para staff saat sesuatu yang tak ia duga terjadi begitu saja.

**Guujeetmal modoo gujeetmaleejyo shiganee geudael eetkee gandan mar**

**DEG.**

Suara itu….tidak mungkin kan itu suara….Atau mungkin Yunho yang terlalu merindukan Jaejoong hingga mendadak pendengarannya salah?

**Eebyul eui apeun maeumeun jogeum moodyu jyuhtjeeman geudael hyanghan nah eui mam yujungee**

Oke. Kali ini giliran Changmin yang dibuat shock mendadak saat ia mendengar suara hyungnya yang paling berisik dan paling gampang dibully. Changmin menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan, _'Hyung, apa aku bermimpi?'_. Yunho mengedikkan bahunya pelan menjawab pertanyaan Changmin karena jujur ia sendiri juga tak tau apakah ini mimpi atau bukan.

Dan baik Yunho maupun Changmin semakin bingung tatkala mereka merasakan seseorang memeluk mereka dari belakang. Pelukan ini….pelukan yang sangat familiar dan hangat.

"Kalian tidak bermimpi. Kami nyata" ujar Junsu disela-sela nyanyiannya membuat Yunho maupun Changmin membulatkan mata seketika sebelum akhirnya mereka benar-benar kembali ke alam sadar mereka.

"Anyeong" ujar Jaejoong riang pada Yunho yang masih terpaku dan diam ditempat. Ia merangkul mesra pundak Yunho, yang tak ayal hal ini membuat beberapa shipper yang kebetulan berada disana menjerit histeris.

Yunho benar-benar tak menyangka jika semua ini nyata. Mungkinkah ini kejutan?

Yunho benar-benar tak tau harus bereaksi bagaimana! Perasaannya antara senang dan tak percaya kalau semua ini nyata. Namun teriakan Cassie di Kintex sana, ekspresi bahagia bercampur tak percaya yang terpatri diwajah para Cassie yang berada dibaris paling dekat dengannya sudah membuktikan jika semua itu nyata. Ini bukan bohongan! Mereka bertiga, Jaejoong- Junsu-Yoochun benar-benar ada disana! Impian Cassie untuk bersatunya mereka berlima bukan sekedar khayalan di siang bolong.

"Kami kembali, Yun. Kita sudah utuh lagi sekarang. Seperti dulu. Berlima" ujar Jaejoong yang kini mulai menyeret Yunho untuk mengelilingi dorm sembari berpegangan tangan. Diabaikannya Yunho yang mungkin sekarang tengah shock atau semacamnya. Yang ia tau, hari ini, 26 Desember 2013, mereka kembali lagi berlima, utuh. Bukan sebagai JYJ atau HoMin, melainkan sebagai TVXQ. Tohoshinki. 5 member.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sejenak dengan eye smilenya sebelum akhirnya ia mendekatkan mic-nya dan berseru kepada fans yang ada di Kintex, "We Are~…."

Dan fans membalas dengan nada penuh semangat, "T!"

Dan malam itu menjadi malam terindah yang tak akan pernah dilupakan semua orang.

XoXoXoXo

"Changmin! Ayo cepat bangun! Sampai kapan kau mau tiduran disini?" suara Yunho terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Changmin. Bahkan ia sampai bisa merasakan kalau saat ini tangan Yunho tengah mengguncang-guncang pundaknya agar untuk bangun.

"Changmin! Kau mau aku guyur dulu dengan air es baru bangun?!" kali ini nada Yunho sudah mulai terdengar tidak ramah.

Changmin, yang saat itu sebenarnya sedang amat sangat malas untuk bangun, akhirnya mau tak mau membuka matanya juga dari pada dia benar-benar kena guyuran es oleh hyungnya yang satu ini. Perlahan, Changmin membuka matanya dan mengerjap pelan, menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang menyerbu pupilnya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya kesana-kemari, ternyata ia masih diruang make up. Dan didepannya ada Yunho dengan pakaian yang yah….bisa dibilang sama seperti tadi, 15 menit yang lalu saat ia meminta hyung sekaligus leadernya itu untuk membangunkannya. Jam diruangan itu bahkan menunjukkan pukul 7.50 KST (Korean south time). Itu berarti….semuanya tadi hanya….mimpi?

"Hah! Hyung ini perusak suasana! Perusak mimpi orang!" ujar Changmin dengan nada kesal, persis sekali seperti anak kecil yang tengah kesal karena gagal diajak ke taman bermain.

Yunho hanya bisa melongo mendengar penuturan Changmin. Oke. Mungkin entah bagaimana ceritanya dongsaengnya ini kebanyakan berkhayal atau mungkin terlalu lelah sehingga seenak jidat dia mengomel. Hah. Terserahlah. Yunho lelah mengurusi tingkah dongsaengnya yang satu ini.

"Ya! Yunho-ya! Apa bocah itu belum bangun juga?! Apa perlu aku meminta staff untuk membawakan air es?!"

Changmin membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat ia mendengar suara itu. Bukankah itu suara….

"Eomma?" ujar Changmin dengan pandangan kaget. Badannya lemas seketika dan ia nyaris saja terjatuh kalau dia tak cepat-cepat berpegangan ke sofa tempatnya tidur tadi.

Sosok yang dipanggil Eomma itu sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah namja setinggi tiang listrik yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya. "Ye?" ujarnya bingung. Sosok tadi yang tak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong kini gantian menatap Changmin dengan pandangan yang mengatakan, _'Ada apa?'_

"Eomma! Eomma! Ini kau kan?! Kau nyatakan! Aigoo eomma jangan pergi lagi!" cerocos Changmin heboh sembari memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat hingga namja cantik itu nyaris tak bisa bernafas kalau Yunho tak segera datang memisahkannya.

"Ne, eomma janji tak akan pergi lagi" ujarnya sembari menepuk pelan kepala Changmin saat dirasakannya pundaknya basah. Ia yakin kalau magnaenya ini pasti tengah menangis.

"Sudah, sudah. Nostalgianya nanti saja. Kita harus cepat-cepat bersiap-siap. Kasihan Cassie sudah menunggu diluar sana" ejek sebuah suara yang sudah tak asing lagi ditelinga Changmin. Suara milik….

"Junsu hyung!" teriak Changmin histeris yang langsung berlari menerjang Junsu.

BRAK!

"Ya! Evil! Berhentilah membullyku!" protes Junsu saat ia merasakan punggungnya menabrak pintu akibat terjangan Changmin.

"Mianhe hyung, aku terlalu senang melihatmu" ujar Changmin setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Junsu.

"Ehem. Didn't you missing me too, magnae?" dan sebuah suara lain, suara Park Yoochun kembali mengagetkan Changmin.

Dan sebelum Changmin sempat menerjangnya dengan heboh lagi, Yoochun secepat kilat menghindar dari Changmin. "Tidak kena wueee" ejek Yoochun sembari menjulurkan lidahnya dan tertawa ke arah Changmin.

"Aish! Sudah-sudah! Ayo cepat kita bersiap-siap! Bukankah Cassie sudah menunggu diluar sana?" ujar Changmin yang membuat keempat hyungnya gentian bengong.

Jaejoong bahkan sudah mendeathglare Yunho sambil berbisik, "Kau tidak memasukkan obat yang aneh-aneh kan ke makanan bocah itu?" yang langsung dijawab gelengan oleh Yunho.

"Ya! Ayo tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita bersiap-siap ke stage" ujarnya saat hyungdeulnya malah bengong saja. _Changmin yang terlalu bersemangat ternyata horror juga_, itulah yang ada dipikiran keempat hyungnya. "Hei!" Changmin kembali berteriak membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

"Ah, oh? Nde! Kita harus cepat-cepat. Kalian pergilah dulu. Biar aku yang mendandani Changmin" ujar Jaejoong pada ketiga member yang lain.

Namun baru saja ketiga member itu hendak beranjak meninggalkan ruang make up, suara Changmin kembali menginterupsi mereka. "Tunggu!" ujarnya. Kini semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan _'Ada apa lagi sih?'_. Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Perlahan ia beranikan diri menatap mata mereka, "Ini bukan mimpi kan? Kalian akan selamanya bersamaku kan? Kita berlima akan terus bersama kan?" ujarnya.

"Aigoo….Changmin sepertinya masih ngantuk. Lihat saja kata-katanya melantur" ledek Yoochun namun secepat kilat ia membungkam mulutnya saat menyadari ketiga member lainnya, Jaejoon-Yunho-Junsu mendeathglarenya.

Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin dan mengelus kepalanya pelan, penuh kasih sayang layaknya seorang ibu kepada anak laki-laki semata wayangnya. "Changmin-ah, ini semua bukan mimpi. Ini semua nyata. Dan mulai saat ini, kita berjanji akan terus bersama selamanya. Perpisahan satu kali cukup kan?" ujarnya.

"Dan mari sekarang kita bersiap, kita kejutkan para Cassie dan orang-orang diluar sana kalau kita bisa kembali lagi bersama. Satu. TVXQ!" ujar Junsu mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara dengan semangat.

Yunho menatap membernya satu per satu sebelum akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangannya ke tengah, diikuti oleh Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu dan terakhir. Yunho bersiap memberi komando "Because we are…."

"T!"

"Always Keep The Faith! Yeah! Let's rock!" teriak Jaejoong semangat. Keempat member lain sontak tertawa melihat kelakuan Jaejoong.

"Mari buat kejutan yang menyenangkan!" tutup Changmin. Dan malam itu konser pun berakhir dengan menyenangkan dan penuh kejutan. Lebih dari yang semua orang tau, malam itu akan menjadi malam yang tak terlupakan baik bagi mereka berlima, Cassieopeia dan Bigaest yang terus berharap dan juga bagi mereka yang tak percaya jika mereka bisa bersatu.

END

**Ini ff sebenernya idenya udah muncul waktu tanggal 26 waktu baca live report ada gambar 5 member dan langsung kebayang ide buat bikin ff. Kalau aja semuanya nyata. Yah, gak ada salahnya kan kalau terus berharap. Intinya aku pengin bilang ke haters atau stand diluar sana kalau suatu saat TVXQ bisa balik. Maaf kalau diawal agak kurang dapet feelnya. Aku udah semangat 45 ngetik ketika mendadak temenku datang Cuma buat numpang nonton TV. What the….?! -_-"**

**Last word, thanks for reading and mind to RnR?**

**Sign**

**Duckymomo**

**Sunday, December 29 2013 at 2.27 am**


End file.
